Ted Ustinov
Scout |Likes = Melville Young Nancy Dufour Cherry Stijnen |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Comedian |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Yukihiro Matsumura |English = Rodger Craig Smith }} is a sixteen year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' His greatest love was always making others laugh, and his clowning persisted after enlistment. He is highly allergic to most metals. He dreams of becoming a full-time clown once the war ends. Despite countless attempts, he was yet to make Marina laugh even once. After the war, he invited a group of his close friends to form a comedy troupe, the Dancing Bears. Their antics helped put the smiles back on Gallians' faces. 'Expanded Biography' Ted loves to see people being happy, and he'll do just about anything to make someone laugh. He's tried several different things to try and get a smile out of Marina, but none of his attempts have been successful thus far. He has his heart set on becoming a clown after the war, and has been recruiting people to join his clown troupe, "Dancing Bears". The latest updates state that Chicken Crest has become very popular, and has successfully spread joy and laughter throughout the lands. Ted has an unusual aversion to anything made of metal. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 200 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 20 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 296 *Accuracy - 32.1 *Evasion - 59 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Metal Allergy' - Proximity to metals causes an acute reaction that leads to a steady drain of HP. *'Fancies Men '- Having men nearby makes them happy, leading to increased accuracy when firing. *'Fancies Women' - Having women around makes them want to look good, making them shoot with greater accuracy. *'Show-Off' - Being sighted by multiple enemies makes them want to show off, upping their defense. Battle Potentials *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Nocturnal' - Their keen eyes pierce the dark of night, allowing for visibility equal to that in the middle of day. *'Dud Mine' - Land mines have a set chance of not exploding when tripped. *'Ultimate Evade' - Evasion Skills are greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Quotes Selection *"I'll knock 'em dead!" *"Here I go." Attacking *"...Ha!" *"Hi, I'm Ted!" *"Will this work!?" Killing a Foe *"Thank you. Thank youuu." Enemy Sighted *"Oooo! Found one!" *"Enemy found." Team Attack *"Let's make it a two man show." *"Knock, Knock! Ted." *"Oooo! Lemme help!" *"Melville! A guy walked into a bar..." (Melville) *"Cherry! You ever heard about...?" (Cherry) *"Nancy! You ever hear word about...?" (Nancy) Personal Potentials *"Ahhh! My throat feels all hairy." (Metal Allergy) *"Nice, huh? Just us guys." (Fancies Men) *"Hey, ladies! Nice spot, huh?" (Fancies Women) *"I love playin' to a full house!" (Show-Off) Battle Potentials *"I guarantee this one'll slay ya." (Undodgeable Shot) *"I can see in the dark! Is that weird?" (Nocturnal) *"WoooWhooo! Lucky me!" (Dud Mine) *"I can see your punch line from a mile away!" (Ultimate Evade) Healed by Ragnaid *"I could just kiss you." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Come on! This isn't even funny!" *"Doc! You gotta help my buddy out." *"Melville! Come back to me!" (Melville) *"Keep fighting, Nancy!" (Nancy) *"You can't die, Cherry!" (Cherry) HP Critical *"I hate hecklers..." *"...Tough crowd today." Unconsciousness *"Everyone's...a critic." Death *"I-Is this...really the punch line...? If so, I...I'm not laughing..." Enter Squad 7 *"Thank you, hello! I'm Ted Ustinov, and I've got some great new material for you!" Exit Squad 7 *"Thank you, thank you! You're a wonderful audience! I'm here all week!" Trivia *Ustinov is a primarily Russian surname, and is also the surname of a Marshal of the Soviet Union. From this, it may indicate that Ted has roots leading back to the more Eastern parts of the Empire (where Russia, Ukraine and Belarus would be in real life.) *'Nocturnal' is actually an extremely powerful ability in night missions, as in such missions (8a, 9, 10a and Largo's report) the sight range is normally restricted to 300: soldiers with this ability have unlimited sight range as they would in a daytime mission. Category:Characters Category:Scout Category:Gallery Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters